United states army
The United States Army (USA) was the land warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. It was one of the seven uniformed services of the United States and was designated as the Army of the United States in the United States Constitution, Article 2, Section 2, Clause 1 and United States Code, Title 10, Subtitle B, Chapter 301, Section 3001. As the oldest and most senior branch of the U.S. military in order of precedence, the modern U.S. Army had its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed (14 June 1775) to fight the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783)—before the United States of America was established as a country. After the Revolutionary War, the Congress of the Confederation created the United States Army on 3 June 1784 to replace the disbanded Continental Army.The United States Army considered itself descended from the Continental Army, and dated its institutional inception from the origin of that armed force in 1775. As a uniformed military service, the U.S. Army was part of the Department of the Army, which was one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The U.S. Army used to be headed by a civilian senior appointed civil servant, the Secretary of the Army (SECARMY) and by a chief military officer, the Chief of Staff of the Army (CSA) who was also a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. It was the largest military branch, and in the fiscal year 2060, the projected end strength for the Regular Army (USA) was 539,000 soldiers; the Army National Guard (ARNG) had 490,000 soldiers and the United States Army Reserve (USAR) had 223,000 soldiers; the combined-component strength of the U.S. Army was 12,523,000 soldiers. As a branch of the armed forces, the mission of the U.S. Army was "to fight and win our Nation's wars, by providing prompt, sustained, land dominance, across the full range of military operations and the spectrum of conflict, in support of combatant commanders".The branch participated in conflicts worldwide and was the major ground-based offensive and defensive force of the United States before the great war of 2077. Following complete nuclear Armageddon and the collapse of the united states, a few pockets of the U.S army survived along with other branches of the military and government but eventually devolved into raiders and bandits or disbanded to become settlers and farmers 'Mission' The United States Army serves as the land-based branch of the U.S. Armed Forces. Section 3062 of Title 10, U.S. Code defines the purpose of the army as: *Preserving the peace and security and providing for the defense of the United States, the Commonwealths and possessions and any areas occupied by the United States *Supporting the national policies *Implementing the national objectives *Overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the United States 'History' Origins ' The Continental Army was created on 14 June 1775 by the Second Continental Congress as a unified army for the colonies to fight Great Britain, with George Washington appointed as its commander.The army was initially led by men who had served in the British Army or colonial militias and who brought much of British military heritage with them. As the Revolutionary War progressed, French aid, resources and military thinking influenced the new army. A number of European soldiers came on their own to help, such as Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben, who taught Prussian Army tactics and organizational skills. The army fought numerous pitched battles and in the South in 1780–1781, sometimes used the Fabian strategy and hit-and-run tactics, hitting where the British were weakest to wear down their forces. Washington led victories against the British at Trenton and Princeton, but lost a series of battles in the New York and New Jersey campaign in 1776 and the Philadelphia campaign in 1777. With a decisive victory at Yorktown and the help of the French, the Continental Army prevailed against the British. After the war, the Continental Army was quickly given land certificates and disbanded in a reflection of the republican distrust of standing armies. State militias became the new nation's sole ground army, with the exception of a regiment to guard the Western Frontier and one battery of artillery guarding West Point's arsenal. However, because of continuing conflict with Native Americans, it was soon realized that it was necessary to field a trained standing army. The Regular Army was at first very small and after General St. Clair's defeat at the Battle of the Wabash, the Regular Army was reorganized as the Legion of the United States, which was established in 1791 and renamed the United States Army in 1796. '''19th century ' 'Early wars on the frontier ' 'American civil war ' 'Later 19th century ' '20th century ' 'World wars ' 'Cold war ' '21st century ' '''Organization Army components Army commands and army service component commands ''' '''structure combat maneuver organizations ' ' 'Personnel' commissioned officers ' '''Warrant officers ' 'Enlisted personnel ' 'Training ' '''Equipment Individual weapons ' '''Crew served weapons ' 'Vehicles ' '''Robotics 'Uniforms ' 'Berets ' 'Tents ' '3D printing '